mangafandomcom-20200224-history
List of The Prince of Tennis chapters
on May 19, 2004 in North America.]] The chapters of The Prince of Tennis manga series are written and illustrated by Takeshi Konomi, and were serialized in Japan's manga magazine Weekly Shonen Jump from July 1999 to March 2008. A sequel to the series entitled New Prince of Tennis began serialization in Japan in the monthly magazine Jump Square on March 4, 2009. The story centers around a cocky tennis prodigy named Ryoma Echizen, who, upon his father's urging, enrolls in a private middle school called Seishun Academy ("Seigaku" for short), which, besides being famous for its strong tennis team, is his father's alma mater. The storyline of the first manga series revolves around Seigaku striving to become the National middle school tennis champions, while the sequel takes place several months after their National victory. The Prince of Tennis manga spans a total of 379 chapters (380 if chapter "0" is included), which have been collected into 42 tankōbon volumes. Shueisha distributed these volumes in Japan, with the first volume being released on January 7, 2000, and the last on June 4, 2008. Each of the chapters are referred to as a "Genius", with the exception of chapters 245 to 247 which are primarily referred to as the "Wild" chapters since they are told from a different character's point of view. The sequel's chapters are each referred to as a "Golden Age". Three official fan books were also released by Shueisha, as well as one illustration book. Kenichi Sakura created a short tribute manga entitled The Prince of Afterschool, which began serialization in Jump Square in November 2008. The series has been adapted into several forms of other media including an 178 episode anime series directed by Takayuki Hamana that aired from October 2001 to March 2005, and a series of subsequent OVAs released onto several DVDs. The anime, combined with the OVAs, roughly covers the storyline of the first manga series. It also spawned an ongoing series of musicals, as well as two featured films: one original animated film and the other being a live-action which loosely follows the events of the first eighteen volumes. Viz Media licensed the series and distributes an English version of the manga in North America under the Shonen Jump imprint. The first English language volume was released on May 19, 2004, and as of May 5, 2009, Viz has released a total of thirty-one volumes, with the next expected to be released in July. The English anime adaptation debuted in North America as streaming media on Toonami Jetstream on July 14, 2006. Volume list ''The Prince of Tennis'' Volumes 1 – 21 * Genius 002. * Genius 003. * Genius 004. * Genius 005. * Genius 006. * Genius 007. | LicensedTitle = Ryoma Echizen | OriginalTitle = 越前 リョーマ | TranslitTitle = Echizen Ryōma | Summary = Ryoma Echizen is considered to be a tennis prodigy who had won four consecutive junior tennis competitions in the United States. His father, Nanjiro Echizen, then calls him back to Tokyo so Ryoma can attend Seishun Academy Middle School, or Seigaku (for short), which is famous for its strong tennis team. Although, due to Ryoma's seemingly cocky attitude, his initial encounter with some of the members of the Seigaku tennis club leads to a match, which pits Ryoma against an upperclassman (or senpai). The story starts with a bunch of teenagers bragging that they know everything. Then Ryoma put them in their place.After getting off the train, Ryoma asks a girl named Sakuno, where the tennis garden is, but she gives him wrong directions. One of the teenagers from the train bumps into Sakuno and he blames her for it. Ryoma decides to play him. Ryoma is beating the teenager by a lot, but then, because Ryoma hits the balls so deep, decides to play unfairly and call them out when they are clearly in. Ryoma still overcomes that so the teenager throws his racket at Ryoma. Ryoma starts to do his famous trick serve and aiming at the teenagers feet so he can't call them out. Eventually Ryoma wins. He gets challenged to a rematch and shows that he is actually left-handed. He then sees some of the kids on the team trying to knock down cans but Ryoma exposes the cans were filled with rocks. He then meets Taksshi Momoshiro, one of the starters. They play a match and Ryoma is winning, but when he switches to his left hand, Momo(his nick name) calls the game off. He says that Ryoma knew Momo's ankle was messed up and gave him a handicap. Now Ryoma has to battle Arai because he stole Ryoma's rackets and gave him a bad and old rusty one because Ryoma sat on his jacket. After a few mishaps, Ryoma gets the hand of the racket and slaughters Arai. Ryoma now has to face Kaoru Kaido, the guy famous for his short temper and his famous "Snake." }} | OriginalISBN = 978-4-08-872851-3 | LicensedRelDate = July 14, 2004 | LicensedISBN = 978-1-59116-436-2 | ChapterList = *Genius 008. *Genius 009. *Genius 010. *Genius 011. *Genius 012. *Genius 013. *Genius 014. *Genius 015. *Genius 016. | LicensedTitle = Adder's Fangs | OriginalTitle = マムシの牙 | TranslitTitle = Mamushi no kiba | Summary = The start of the Inter-School Ranking Tournament, which determines the regular players of the Seigaku Tennis Team, begins. Everyone is surprised to find that Ryoma, a freshman, is included in the tournament. In his journey to become a regular, Ryoma has to defeat two of his upperclassmen; one that uses snake-like techniques, and another that can calculate their opponent's moves. Kaoru and Ryoma are off to an intense start and Kaoru shows off his "snake". Ryoma does not get it at first but he then hits a "buggy shot," which is almost the same as the snake but the snake is a variation. Ryoma beats Kaoru 6 to 4. While cleaning the court, Ryoma tells Horio that he loses everyday. Next Ryoma has to play Inui Sadaharu, the guy Momo hates to play the most. Sadaharu plays a game called "Data Tennis" which studies a player's moves and predicts where every shot will go. Ryoma then uses "Split Step," a step that lets you switch directions easily. Eventually Ryoma overcomes that and beats him 7 to 5. Ryoma admits that he never wants to play Sadaharu again. The eight starters are chosen after Kaoru beats Sadaharu. }} | OriginalISBN = 978-4-08-872876-9 | LicensedRelDate = September 7, 2004 | LicensedISBN = 978-1-59116-437-0 | ChapterList = *Genius 017. *Genius 018. *Genius 019. *Genius 020. *Genius 021. *Genius 022. *Genius 023. *Genius 024. *Genius 025. | LicensedTitle = Street Tennis | OriginalTitle = ストリート テニス | TranslitTitle = Sutorīto tenisu | Summary It starts with some of the 7th graders visiting Kachiro's dad. He tells the people he is coaching that they need to stretch or they will pull a muscle. They ignore him and humiliate Kachiro's dad, so Ryoma decides to put them in their place. Of course, none of them score on Ryoma and one of them pull a muscle. Ryoma goes to practice after getting his new jersey and Sadaharu comes and gives them a training routine. You have 3 colors cones and 3 grooved colored balls and you have to call out the color and hit the ball to the matching cone. They have to do this with weights though so eventually they get worse. After they take a break, it is revealed that they will have to go up to ten added weights. The next day they do it again, but Ryoma is late from sleeping through his alarm. A boy named Akaya gets lost from falling asleep on the bus and and comments on their practice. Arai throws a ball at him to get out, but he cradles the shot. Then Akaya sets off a whole set of mishaps that cause Kaoru to get angry. When he leaves, he meets Ryoma and tosses him the ball that he accidentally took from the court. With his back still turned, he cradles the ball. Momo and Ryoma pass a tennis court and try their hands in doubles but they stink at it. They decide that they will play doubles together because "Real Men'''play doubles" after being provoked. The next day Momo and Ryoma develop a technique to cover the middle. It is an inhale and exhale so they know who will get the ball. They call it "A-un." it works for the middle but otherwise they are not doing so hot. They decide to divy up the court into a singles match. Of course they own them but coach pinches their cheeks for being idiots. Seishun sweeps the match 5 to 0. In the next match, Ryoma is sulking because he is a reserve player. Coach tells him to cheer for his team or she will pinch his other cheek. Ryoma starts cheering instantly. The volume concludes with getting a look at Fudomine winning their match. }} | OriginalISBN = 978-4-08-872896-3 | LicensedRelDate = November 11, 2004 | LicensedISBN = 978-1-59116-438-9 | ChapterList = *Genius 026. *Genius 027. *Genius 028. *Genius 029. *Genius 030. *Genius 031. *Genius 032. *Genius 033. *Genius 034. | LicensedTitle = The Black Unit | OriginalTitle = 黒い軍団不動峰 | TranslitTitle = Kuroi gundan fudōmine | Summary Tomo says she can't watch Ryoma's game so she tells Sakuno to do it. They meet Fudomine and one of the players is rolling the ball along the side of the racket and popping it up over and over with his eyes closed. Then Ryoma does it too, but he is also drinking a Fanta at the same time. Coach gives them the line-up but before they go play, they finally take off the ankle weights. You see Fudomine's story then Shusuke and Takashi go to play doubles against Tetsu Ishida and Masaya. You see one of Shusuke's triple encounter-"Tsubame Gaeshi" but then Ishida does a shot that is extremely powerful,but also terrible on his own arm, and Takashi protects Shusuke by hitting it back, but hurts his arm really badly in the process. They are winning 5-3 but Shusuke forfeits. Next match is Eiji Kikumaru and Shuichiro Oishivs. Kyosuke Uchimura and Tatsunori Mori. Eiji and Shuichiro win and Kaoru is up next against Akira Kamino. Kamino is extremely fast and says his catchphrase "I'm feeling the rhythm." In Kaoru's desperation he hits a snake while falling and the ball goes around the net out and comes back in. Unfortunately, he can't hit it again. Next they keep going to deuce and Kippei(the captain and coach of Fudomine) notices that Akira is getting tired, but then they notice that Kaoru isn't even out of breath. Kaoru wins 7 to 5. }} | OriginalISBN = 978-4-08-873024-0 | LicensedRelDate = January 4, 2005 | LicensedISBN = 978-1-59116-439-7 | ChapterList = *Genius 035. *Genius 036. *Genius 037. *Genius 038. *Genius 039. *Genius 040. *Genius 041. *Genius 042. *Special Short Story. | LicensedTitle = New Challenge | OriginalTitle = 新たなる試練 | TranslitTitle = Arata naru shiren | Summary = }} | OriginalISBN = 978-4-08-873049-6 | LicensedRelDate = March 1, 2005 | LicensedISBN = 978-1-59116-440-0 | ChapterList = *Genius 043. *Genius 044. *Genius 045. *Genius 046. *Genius 047. *Genius 048. *Genius 049. *Genius 050. *Genius 051. | LicensedTitle = Sign of Strength | OriginalTitle = 強さへの芽生え | TranslitTitle = Tsuyo sa he no mebae | Summary = }} | OriginalISBN = 978-4-08-873076-3 | LicensedRelDate = May 3, 2005 | LicensedISBN = 978-1-59116-787-6 | ChapterList = *Genius 052. *Genius 053. *Genius 054. *Genius 055. *Genius 056. *Genius 057. *Genius 058. *Genius 059. *Genius 060. *"Prince of Tennis: Special Version" | LicensedTitle = St. Rudolph's Best | OriginalTitle = 聖ルドルフ学院の実力 | TranslitTitle = Kiyoshi rudorufu gakuin no jitsuryoku | Summary = }} | OriginalISBN = 978-4-08-873112-3 | LicensedRelDate = July 5, 2005 | LicensedISBN = 978-1-59116-853-8 | ChapterList = *Genius 061. *Genius 062. *Genius 063. *Genius 064. *Genius 065. *Genius 066. *Genius 067. *Genius 068. "1-1" *Genius 069. | LicensedTitle = Change the Script!! | OriginalTitle = シナリオをブチ壊せ！！ | TranslitTitle = Shinario o Buchi Kowase!! | Summary = }} | OriginalISBN = 978-4-08-873139-5 | LicensedRelDate = September 6, 2005 | LicensedISBN = 978-1-59116-995-X | ChapterList = *Genius 070. *Genius 071. *Genius 072. *Genius 073. *Genius 074. *Genius 075. *Genius 076. "Easy or Difficult?" *Genius 077. *Genius 078. *"The Prince of Tennis Exposé" | LicensedTitle = Take Aim! | OriginalTitle = | TranslitTitle = | Summary = }} | OriginalISBN = 978-4-08-873162-X | LicensedRelDate = November 8, 2005 | LicensedISBN = 978-1-4215-0070-1 | ChapterList = *Genius 079. *Genius 080. *Genius 081. *Genius 082. *Genius 083. *Genius 084. *Genius 085. *Genius 086. *Genius 087. | LicensedTitle = Seize the Moment! | OriginalTitle = その瞬間を見逃すな！！ | TranslitTitle = Sono Shunkan o Minogasu na!! | Summary = Note: The English version produced by Viz Media censors Jin Akutsu's underage smoking, altering the cigarette to a toothpick. }} | OriginalISBN = 978-4-08-873201-4 | LicensedRelDate = January 3, 2006 | LicensedISBN = 978-1-4215-0201-1 | ChapterList = *Genius 088. *Genius 089. *Genius 090. *Genius 091. *Genius 092. *Genius 093. *Genius 094. *Genius 095. "A Lucky Beggar" *Genius 096. | LicensedTitle = Premonition of a Storm | OriginalTitle = 嵐の予感 | TranslitTitle = Arashi no Yokan | Summary = }} | OriginalISBN = 978-4-08-873223-5 | LicensedRelDate = March 7, 2006 | LicensedISBN = 978-1-4215-0337-9 | ChapterList = *Genius 097. *Genius 098. *Genius 099. *Genius 100. *Genius 101. *Genius 102. *Genius 103. *Genius 104. *Genius 105. | LicensedTitle = Invincible Man | OriginalTitle = 無敵の男 | TranslitTitle = Muteki no Otoko | Summary = }} | OriginalISBN = 978-4-08-873247-2 | LicensedRelDate = May 2, 2006 | LicensedISBN = 978-1-4215-0666-1 | ChapterList = *Genius 106. *Genius 107. *Genius 108. *Genius 109. *Genius 110. *Genius 111. *Genius 112. *Genius 113. *Genius 114. | LicensedTitle = Akutsu's Pride/Ryoma's Courage | OriginalTitle = 亜久津の意地 リョーマの勇気 | TranslitTitle = Akutsu no Iji Ryōma no Yūki | Summary = }} | OriginalISBN = 978-4-08-873283-9 | LicensedRelDate = July 5, 2006 | LicensedISBN = 978-1-4215-0667-X | ChapterList = *Genius 115. *Genius 116. *Genius 117. *Genius 118. *Genius 119. *Genius 120. *Genius 121. *Genius 122. *Genius 123. | LicensedTitle = The Strongest Man in Seigaku | OriginalTitle = 青学最強の男 | TranslitTitle = Seigaku Saikyō no Otoko | Summary = }} | OriginalISBN = 978-4-08-873312-6 | LicensedRelDate = September 5, 2006 | LicensedISBN = 978-1-4215-0668-8 | ChapterList = *Genius 124. *Genius 125. *Genius 126. *Genius 127. *Genius 128. *Genius 129. *Genius 130. *Genius 131. | LicensedTitle = Inui/Kaidoh Pair | OriginalTitle = 乾・海堂ペア | TranslitTitle = Inui.Kaidō Pea | Summary = }} | OriginalISBN = 978-4-08-873351-7 | LicensedRelDate = November 7, 2006 | LicensedISBN = 978-1-4215-0669-6 | ChapterList = *Genius 132. *Genius 133. *Genius 134. *Genius 135. *Genius 136. *Genius 137. *Genius 138. *Genius 139. *Genius 140. | LicensedTitle = Super Combo | OriginalTitle = スーパーコンビ | TranslitTitle = Sūpā Konbi | Summary = }} | OriginalISBN = 978-4-08-873380-0 | LicensedRelDate = January 2, 2007 | LicensedISBN = 978-1-4215-0670-X | ChapterList = *Genius 141. *Genius 142. *Genius 143. *Genius 144. *Genius 145. *Genius 146. *Genius 147. *Genius 148. *Genius 149. | LicensedTitle = Waltzing Toward Destruction | OriginalTitle = 破滅への輪舞曲 | TranslitTitle = Hametsu he no Rinbu Kyoku | Summary = }} | OriginalISBN = 978-4-08-873407-6 | LicensedRelDate = March 6, 2007 | LicensedISBN = 978-1-4215-1094-4 | ChapterList = *Genius 150. *Genius 151. *Genius 152. *Genius 153. *Genius 154. *Genius 155. *Genius 156. *Genius 157. *Genius 158. | LicensedTitle = Ace in the Hole | OriginalTitle = とっておきの切り札 | TranslitTitle = Totte Oki no Kirifuda | Summary = }} | OriginalISBN = 978-4-08-873482-3 | LicensedRelDate = May 1, 2007 | LicensedISBN = 978-1-4215-1095-2 | ChapterList = *Genius 159. *Genius 160. *Genius 161. *Genius 162. *Genius 163. *Genius 164. *Genius 165. *Genius 166. *Genius 167. | LicensedTitle = Goodbye Tennis | OriginalTitle = | TranslitTitle = | Summary = }} | OriginalISBN = 978-4-08-873505-6 | LicensedRelDate = July 3, 2007 | LicensedISBN = 978-1-4215-1096-0 | ChapterList = *Genius 168. *Genius 169. *Genius 170. *Genius 171. *Genius 172. *Genius 173. *Genius 174. *Genius 175. *Genius 176. | LicensedTitle = Their Own Style Of Tennis | OriginalTitle = 自分達のテニス | TranslitTitle = Jibun Tachi no Tenisu | Summary = }} | OriginalISBN = 978-4-08-873534-X | LicensedRelDate = September 4, 2007 | LicensedISBN = 978-1-4215-1097-9 | ChapterList = *Genius 177. *Genius 178. *Genius 179. *Genius 180. *Genius 181. *Genius 182. *Genius 183. *Genius 184. *Genius 185. | LicensedTitle = Kikumaru's New Step | OriginalTitle = 菊丸印の新ステップ | TranslitTitle = Kikumaru Shirushi no Shin Suteppu | Summary = }} Volumes 22 – 42 ''New Prince of Tennis'' | ISBN = 978-4-08-874724-8 | ChapterList = *Golden Age 1. *Golden Age 2. *Golden Age 3. *Golden Age 4. *Golden Age 5. *Golden Age 6. *Golden Age 7. | Summary = }} | ISBN = 978-4-08-874791-0 | ChapterList = *Golden Age 8. *Golden Age 9. *Golden Age 10. *Golden Age 11. *Golden Age 12. *Golden Age 13. *Golden Age 14. *Golden Age 15. *Golden Age 16. | Summary = }} Chapters not yet in tankōbon format These chapters have yet to be published in a tankōbon volume. They were originally serialized in issues of Jump Square from November 2009 to July 2010. *Golden Age 17. *Golden Age 18. *Golden Age 19. *Golden Age 20. *Golden Age 21. *Golden Age 22. *Golden Age 23. *Golden Age 24. *Golden Age 25. *Golden Age 26. *Golden Age 27. *Golden Age 28. *Golden Age 29. *Golden Age 30. *Golden Age 31. *Golden Age 32. Other Official fan books Illustrations book See also *[[List of The Prince of Tennis episodes|List of The Prince of Tennis episodes]] *''The Prince of Tennis'' (live-action film) *''Tennis no Ōjisama - Futari no Samurai'' (animated film) References External links * [http://www.tenipuri.com/ Official Prince of Tennis website] * [http://www.shonenjump.com/mangatitles/pot/manga_pot.php Shonen Jump's The Prince of Tennis website] * [http://www.viz.com/products/products.php?series_id=187 Viz Media's manga profile for The Prince of Tennis] Category:The Prince of Tennis Category:Lists of manga volumes and chapters